


look with quiet eyes

by marint09



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, radiation au, really fckin angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marint09/pseuds/marint09
Summary: If the war with Britain happened while atomic bombs were still being developed.
(Or, maybe if John and Alexander had gotten around to it sooner maybe they would have had more time)





	

They sat on the mountaintop, looking out at the dead, gray, and dirty sunset and wasting away. They heard another bomb in the distance, far away from where they were now. Another one, closer this time. A wave of dirt and dust rolled over them, sending both into coughs that wracked their bodies, a sign of their waning health. And to think they were only 27.

 

“Well John, I guess this is it, for us and the world,” Alex tried to say. After all, with all the trouble his voice had brought him, it was only fair that the universe took it away in the end.  
“Ha,” John replied.  
They dissolved into raspy laughter, or at least as much as they could. The radiation was really taking a toll on their bodies. Another bomb, closer still.

 

Alex hated this. All their hard work, gone up in flames. The great U-S-of-A was decimated. Alex’s financial system, all John’s activist work, dead and gone. The other half of their quartet, Lafayette and Hercules, was dead. Lafayette died a quick death, during one of the first bombs. Hercules Mulligan was not so lucky. He died a slow and painful death, a result of the radiation. Alex and John could feel it catching up to them, too. The end was near. 

 

John pulled out a flask and took a long swig. He offered it to Alex. After all, alcohol numbed the pain, both physical and emotional. Alex grabbed it, and drank the remainder of the alcohol. He then promptly fell backwards, too tired to even watch the sun set on a dead world. After all, it couldn’t be long before Europe was destroyed, if it hadn’t already happened. It’s not like anyone had any sense of time anymore. 

 

John quickly roused Alex before he fell asleep. After all, why not die together?

“I’m… so tired…” Alex mumbled. “I know, I know,” John whispered soothingly. “Just a little longer. He kissed Alex, long and slow and steady. “Just a few more minutes and we can die, in peace, together.”

 

Alex wondered what death would feel like. He had heard that it was like a beat without a melody, but he wouldn’t know. It’s not like he’d ever died. He was close though. So… close…

 

He vaguely heard the thud of John’s body falling into the dirt beside him, too sick and tired to continue on. The last thing he saw was John’s eyes, closing beside him as they both wasted away. There was no beat, no melody...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing homework.
> 
> tumblr is i-read-i-ship-i-fangirl if you want some multifandom trash, hamilton blog is a-hamil-ton-of-jeffer-sins


End file.
